disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Waiters
The Penguin Waiters are characters from Disney's 1964 musical film Mary Poppins who sing Jolly Holiday in the animated sequence of the movie and dance with Bert. Personality Three of them are cheerful, but their leader appears cynical. Appearances ''Mary Poppins They are seen in the animated sequence of the film when Mary Poppins and Bert are dining. They waiter them and enjoy a dance with Bert. Who Framed Roger Rabbit They serve people at the Ink and Paint Club in this film. Eddie Valiant orders a scotch on the rocks from one and adds, "And I mean ice!" The penguin returns with his drink with a diamond in it ("ice" is a slang term for "diamond"), upon which he replies, "Toons." Two of them appear at the end of the film alongside the other cartoon characters. The Little Mermaid A different group of penguins wearing the same bowties from ''Mary Poppins makes an appearance in the episode Save the Whale. They are a group of performing penguins that perform in Pettigrew's Penguin Park. When they feel like they want to escape the sea park just like Spot, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, the penguins manage to escape the circus, along with Spot. ''House of Mouse They serve as waiters for the ''House of Mouse. ''Saving Mr. Banks In the film, the Penguins remain a point of contention between P.L. Travers and Walt Disney, as Travers is adamant on refusing to have them in ''Mary Poppins since it feels they would dumb down her books. When Travers cries at the premiere, is it ambigous whether she's sad about the Penguins being left in Mary Poppins (as she claimed both in this film and in real life) or about how Mary Poppins reminds her of the tragic relationship with her father. ''Mary Poppins Returns In the sequel to ''Mary Poppins, the Penguins make a reappearance still in an animated sequence at the Royal Doulton Bowl where all the inhabitants in this sequence are anthropomorphic animals where they dance along with Mary along with a cast of animals during the musical number "A Cover is Not the Book". They look somewhat different from the original versions, with larger eyes, more distinct appearances from one another, and a more elaborate costume (their bowties being supplemented by hats and evening wear) — casting doubt on whether they are the same penguins as the 1961 versions, although they certainly appear to know Mary. Disney Parks They are semi-rare characters. They only make occasional meet and greet appearances and are often seen with Mary Poppins. They are also seen in Fantasmic! on certain nights. The penguins are also featured in One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! Disney Games The Penguins make a possible role in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, as one of the toys that Cruella's Factory makes. They try to attack either Domino or Oddball, by sliding towards them. Trivia *Their theme is a kazoo played by Richard Sherman, one of the film's songwriters. *They resemble s. *They were going to be four human waiters until Walt Disney said that waiters reminded him of penguins. Gallery penguins copy.jpg jh01.jpg|The penguins set Bert and Mary's table. mpdance.jpg|Bert and the penguins dance. imgmp4.jpg|Penguins sculpture 4107623287 feedc32dc4.jpg|A penguin at a Disney park penguin of mary poppins by chaaaarxd-d33j2bi.jpg|Another penguin at a park Disney 2008 0218.JPG|Penguin Waiters at the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade Humphrey and penguin waiter.jpg c07f9eab-3a05-45c3-990d-8e7c19ca9691.jpg Max and penguins dressing up beast.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P1.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P2.jpg penguin waiters house of mouse.jpg PenguinWaitersinDisneylandFun.jpg|Penguin Waiters in Disneyland Fun WaiterPenguinsinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Penguin Waiters in Beach Party at Walt Disney World mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-5820.jpg mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-5823.jpg mary-poppins-disneyscreencaps.com-5825.jpg I'mWalkingRightDowntheMiddleofMainStreetU.S.A..jpg 4pengsCapSm.jpg Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo6 1280.jpg House Of Mouse relief.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House12.jpg B69uHcbCUAI61Pe.jpg large.jpeg Onemansdream36.jpg Onemansdream35.jpg Tumblr n4wrd4vDh61rxt9glo5 1280.jpg Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1719.jpg|The appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit savethewhale114.jpg|A bunch of penguins who look like the waiters in "Save the Whale" Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6575.jpg Penguin Waiter Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Mary Poppins Returns (27).png|A penguin in Mary Poppins Returns Mary Poppins Returns (74.png Mary Poppins Returns (52).jpg Mary Poppins Returns (53).jpg References ar:البطاريق الجارسونات Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Mary Poppins characters Category:Penguins Category:Character groups Category:Singing characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dancers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters